HANYA KITA BERDUA
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [REPUBLISH & REVISAL] - [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Hanya sebuah cerita singkat mengenai kisah cinta Sasuke dan Hinata yang berakhir manis meski pada awalnya dirundung masalah yang mengganggu hubungan mereka karena adanya orang ketiga. /Mind to RnR?/ T semi M-COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T semi M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Hanya sebuah cerita singkat mengenai kisah cinta Sasuke dan Hinata yang berakhir manis meski pada awalnya dirundung masalah yang mengganggu hubungan mereka karena adanya orang ketiga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HANYA KITA BERDUA**

**_By _****Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Hinata keras. Untung saja keadaan sekolah sangat sepi, karena semua murid sepertinya telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Menyisakan ia dan pria itu saja. Hanya mereka berdua.<p>

Pria yang diteriaki Hinata sama sekali tak bergeming, masih mencekal pergelangan tangannya erat agar tak melarikan diri lagi. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia berusaha menghindari pria itu, di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Karena sebuah masalah yang telah terjadi diantara mereka, hubungan yang tadinya baik pun berubah buruk seketika.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tak mengenalku, Hinata!" Desisnya berusaha menahan amarah—mengeratkan cengkramannya hingga Hinata meringis sakit. "Kita pulang!" Ia menarik tangan gadis itu kasar agar mengikuti langkah lebarnya.

"Kau menyakitiku, Sasuke! Lepaskan aku! Aku tak mau pulang bersamamu." Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke—menahan langkahnya sendiri meski nyatanya semua yang dilakukan hanya sia-sia belaka.

"Kau menguji kesabaranku." Geram Sasuke seraya mendorong tubuh Hinata ke dinding koridor yang dingin nan keras—membuat punggungnya ngilu karena terdorong kuat.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Air mata mulai mengaliri wajah putih Hinata. Bukan karena rasa sakit di tubuhnya, melainkan rasa sakit di hatinya yang disebabkan oleh pria itu. Terlalu sering Sasuke membuatnya terluka, menangis, dan menderita. Selama mereka menjalani hubungan, setiap hari hanya ada pertengkaran. Dan semua penyebabnya ada satu, keberadaan orang ketiga di tengah mereka—seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda bernama **_Sakura Haruno_**.

Sakura adalah teman Sasuke sejak kecil, maka tak heran jika hubungan mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Bahkan semua orang mengira mereka berpacaran. Sasuke tak sungkan mengumbar perhatiannya pada Sakura dimanapun, tak mempedulikan perasaan Hinata yang terluka ketika melihat kekasihnya sendiri bermesraan dengan gadis lain.

Awalnya Hinata menerima dan berusaha bersabar. Namun lama kelamaan, semua kelakuan mereka membuatnya jengah. Terlalu sakit. Ia telah berulang kali menyuarakan ketidaknyamanannya mengenai sikap berlebihan Sasuke pada gadis itu, namun ia sama sekali tak dipedulikan. Sasuke malah memarahinya, mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu bersifat kekanakan karena cemburu pada orang yang salah, hingga berakhir pada pertengkaran yang selalu membuat Hinata menangis pada akhirnya.

Tak ada yang berubah. Dua tahun berlalu hanya diisi dengan hal yang sama, air mata dan luka. Hinata sudah tak kuat untuk menjalani hubungan seperti itu dengan Sasuke. Hingga beberapa hari lalu ia memutuskan untuk berpisah, namun Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah. Meski begitu, ia tetap menganggap bahwa hubungan mereka telah berakhir. Bersikap acuh dan dingin pada Sasuke seolah tak pernah mengenalnya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke geram dan marah. Namun Hinata tak peduli, seolah menutup mata dan telinga. Yang ia inginkan hanya berpisah dengannya. Menjauh dari kehidupannya kemudian melupakan semua hal yang telah terjadi. Memulai kehidupan yang baru tanpa kehadirannya.

Namun apakah Hinata bisa melakukannya? Sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap bersikeras bertahan di dalam lingkaran kehidupannya. Menolak untuk pergi dan melepaskannya begitu saja. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan pria itu. Sikapnya, hatinya, pikirannya. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa menendangku keluar dari kehidupanmu begitu saja, Hinata!" Sasuke mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata—mendekatkan wajahnya hingga deru nafasnya yang hangat berbau _mint _bisa terasa begitu jelas. "Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun." Ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata. Menekannya kasar, melumatnya dalam, seakan menegaskan bahwa ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya tadi.

Kini yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanyalah terdiam sembari memejamkan mata. Terisak pelan, tak kuasa menolak ataupun berontak dengan perlakuan Sasuke itu. Seberapa keras ia berontak, nyatanya ia selalu kalah. Karena bagaimanapun juga perbedaan kekuatan diantara mereka terlalu jauh.

Lantas apa yang seharusnya Hinata lakukan jika keadaan seperti ini tengah menjepitnya? Pasrah. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAKK**

Sasuke membuka pintu _apartment_nya dengan kasar. Menghempaskan tubuh Hinata ke atas sofa empuk yang ada disana. Setelah itu ia segera mengunci pintu kemudian melangkah mendekat kearah gadis itu. Tatapan mata kelamnya berkilat penuh amarah, tajam dan menakutkan.

Detak jantung Hinata kian menggila ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menarik kakinya ketika melihat pergerakkan gadis itu. Ia segera mengunci pergerakkannya. Menindih tubuh mungilnya sembari memegangi kedua tangannya erat hingga tak bisa bergerak meski sedikit saja.

Hinata bagaikan seekor tikus kecil yang tengah terjebak dengan seekor kucing liar. Sulit melarikan diri ataupun menghindarinya lagi. Air mata senantiasa mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli. Ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan seraya berbisik parau: "Jika kau masih bersikeras menolakku, maka aku akan membuatmu terikat denganku."

Sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir. Hanya sebentar saja. Sasuke kembali menatap mata bening milik Hinata, "Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya." Ia beralih mencium leher jenjang gadis itu—memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ disana, membuatnya mengeluarkan erangan.

"Ja-jangan lakukan ini, Sasuke! Hiks … A-aku mohon biarkan aku pergi! Hiks …" Hinata memohon lirih—kembali melancarkan aksi untuk melepaskan diri, namun hasilnya tetap sama saja. GAGAL.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku. Selamanya kau adalah milikku, _Hime_." Sasuke menggeram tak suka karena penolakan yang diberikan Hinata.

Sasuke membuka kemeja Hinata dengan kasar hingga kancing-kancingnya terlepas kemudian membuka bra hitam yang menyangga dadanya. Kedua mata onyx Sasuke terpaku penuh kekaguman memandangi pemandangan indah yang tersaji. Tubuh Hinata yang setengah telanjang membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya bangkit. Gairahnya terbakar dan nafsunya untuk memiliki gadis itu kian bertambah kuat.

"Sasuke … Hiks … Jangan lakukan ini padaku! Hiks …" Lirih Hinata di tengah isak tangis. Raut wajah serta penampilannya kini sangatlah menyedihkan, membuat hati Sasuke bergetar sakit melihatnya seperti itu.

Hinata masih sangat mencintai Sasuke. Menginginkan antensi pria itu di dalam kehidupannya. Bahkan dulu iapun pernah memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan hal lebih jauh dari sekedar ciuman yang biasa mereka lakukan. Namun tidak pada keadaan dan situasi seperti saat ini.

"Ssuutt! Jangan menangis lagi, _Hime_! Maaf jika aku sudah menyakitimu." Sasuke mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah Hinata. Tatapannya berubah lembut, "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Hanya kau, tak ada yang lain. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Percayalah padaku!"

"Sa-sasuke …" Hinata mengangkat sebelah tanganmu untuk menyentuh wajah tampan Sasuke. "Jika kau mencintaiku, bisakah kau menjauhi Sakura? Bisakah kau lakukan itu?" Tatapan matanya menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Kau masih saja cemburu pada Sakura." Ujar Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu merasa cemburu padanya. Aku dan Sakura telah saling mengenal sejak kecil, jadi wajar saja jika kami terlihat sangat dekat. Kau seha—"

"Baiklah." Hinata segera memotong ucapan Sasuke—menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, tak peduli bahwa tindakannya itu akan melukai dirinya sendiri. "A-aku mengerti. Jika kau memang lebih memilih Sakura dibandingkan aku, maka kau harus menerima keputusanku. Biarkan aku pergi dari kehidupanmu!" Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan keras hingga terjungkal ke lantai kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam kamar—menguncinya agar pria itu tak bisa masuk.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas berat sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Arghh … Memusingkan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari telah berubah gelap.

Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu, tak berniat mengetuknya ataupun berusaha memaksa masuk. Ia merasa serba salah menghadapi situasi tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana untuk menghadapi Hinata setelah kejadian tadi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Erang Sasuke frustasi—meremas rambut raven _blue dark_nya. Baru saja ia akan mengetuk pintu hingga suara bel menghentikan tindakannya itu.

Sasuke melangkah malas untuk membuka pintu dan melihat siapa tamu tak diundang yang telah mengganggu waktunya. Senyuman manis seorang gadis menyambutnya ketika pintu itu terbuka, membuat ia sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau malah berdiam diri begitu, Sasuke? Kau tak ingin mempersilahkan aku masuk?" Ujar gadis itu—Sakura, memajukan bibirnya berpura-pura kesal.

"Ada apa kau kesini, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke—melebarkan pintu untuk mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh datang? Biasanya jika aku datang kau tak pernah bertanya." Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa—bersikap santai seolah berada di rumah miliknya sendiri.

"Bukan begitu. Aneh saja, karena kau datang malam-malam." Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh, apa itu?" Mata Sakura menangkap sesuatu yang menarik di lantai. Ia berjalan untuk mengambilnya, sedangkan wajah Sasuke berubah panik saat menyadari apa benda yang tengah dipegang oleh Sakura.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi? Dan milik siapa bra ini?" Sakura menuntut Sasuke dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Ia menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah sahabatnya itu.

"I-itu…" Sasuke mendadak tergagap dan kehilangan kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sakura. Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Ia menggaruk kepalanya kasar sembari menggeram kesal karena tak bisa menemukan kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Hinata ada disini?" Ujar Sakura lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan. "Kau tak berusaha untuk memperkosanya kan? Atau jangan bilang kau sudah melakukannya?" Tanyanya begitu frontal—membuat Sasuke mendelik tajam karena ucapannya begitu tepat.

Menghela nafas berat, Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang sofa yang tengah ia duduki seraya berkata: "Ya. Hampir." Hanya dua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, namun telah mampu menjawab dan menjelaskan segala hal yang ingin Sakura ketahui.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila." Pekik Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Ia ingin pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya, maka dari itu aku bermaksud mengikatnya agar ia tak bisa pergi dariku." Jelas Sasuke—memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Bodoh sekali." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Aku tak menyangka seorang Uchiha yang jenius bisa berpikir dan berlaku hal sebodoh ini." Cibirnya sembari tersenyum mengejek.

"Terserah apa katamu." Ujar Sasuke tak peduli. Ia tak ingin meladeni Sakura untuk saat ini.

"Kau mencintainya bukan?" Tanya Sakura yang sebenarnya tak perlu lagi mendapatkan jawaban karena iapun telah mengetahuinya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke tegas dan pasti.

"Kalau begitu, buktikanlah!" Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh keseriusan.

"Maksudmu?" Dahi Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti—membuka mata seraya membalas tatapan Sakura.

"Buktikan kalau kau memang mencintainya. Lakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya bahagia! Bukannya malah melakukan hal sebaliknya. Apa kau tak sadar? Selama ini kau sudah banyak membuatnya terluka dan menangis."

Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Sakura.

"Sejak awal aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kita memang seharusnya menjaga jarak. Tak bisa bersikap seperti dulu lagi karena kini kau sudah memiliki Hinata. Tapi kau tak pernah mau mendengarkanku. Dan bodohnya aku malah berpura-pura tak peduli dengan keadaan Hinata yang sangat terluka karena kedekatan kita." Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari mulut Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke masih terdiam tak bersuara.

"Perbaikilah semuanya sebelum terlambat!" Sakura menepuk bahu sahabatnya. Tulus memberikan jalan keluar demi menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi.

"Kau benar." Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih penuh penyesalan. "Aku memang sudah terlalu banyak membuatnya terluka dan menangis." Ia menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Hinata gadis yang baik. Kau akan sangat menyesal jika sampai kehilangan gadis seperti ia."

"Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya mulai dari sekarang. Terimakasih Sakura. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Ujar Sasuke tulus. Segera membawa tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Sama-sama. Itulah gunanya seorang sahabat." Sakura membalas pelukkan Sasuke erat. Menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu, membingkai momen terakhir mereka dalam ingatan serta hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang Mentari pagi telah bersinar.

Hinata masih bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidur, hingga akhirnya terbangun perlahan ketika menyadari ada sepasang lengan kekar yang tengah melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Ia berteriak histeris sembari memukuli lengan misterius itu agar segera terlepas.

"Tenanglah, _Hime_! Ini aku, Sasuke." Sebuah suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur terdengar. Ia memunculkan wajahnya dari balik selimut hingga nampaklah wajah pria yang sangat Hinata kenali.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Hinata. Kini ia tak lagi berontak. Sedikit bernafas lega karena ternyata pria yang tengah memeluknya ini adalah Sasuke, bukan pria lain.

"Ini kamarku. Tak salah jika aku berada di dalam rumahku sendiri bukan?" Ujar Sasuke retoris pun mengingatkan Hinata akan keberadaannya saat ini.

"Ta-tapi tapi—"

"Sssuutt! Diamlah, _Hime_!" Bisik Sasuke. Ia menyimpan dagunya di atas kepala Hinata sembari mempererat pelukkan, "Biarkan aku melanjutkan tidurku!"

"Le-lepaskan aku, Sasuke! Aku mau pulang." Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu." Ujar Sasuke—membalik tubuh mungil Hinata dengan paksa agar saling berhadapan dengannya. Dahi Hinata mengernyit karena perubahan arah pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba. "Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya! Aku janji mulai sekarang hanya akan ada kau dan aku saja. Tak ada Sakura ataupun yang lain. Hanya kita berdua. Hanya akan ada Sasuke dan Hinata. Kau mau kan, hm?" Ia membelai wajah gadis itu lembut—menatap matanya meminta jawaban.

"A-apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu?" Tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

**CUPP**

Sebuah ciuman ringan di bibir Hinata. Sasuke menjauhkan diri setelah dirasa cukup menyesap manisnya bibir gadis yang begitu dicintainya itu, "Sangat serius. Tidakkah kau melihatnya melalui tatapan mataku ini?"

Hinata menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam seolah mencari tahu jawaban yang ingin ia ketahui melalui sorot matanya itu. Dan yang ia temukan disana hanyalah keseriusan dan kesungguhan. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan ataupun kebohongan, hingga akhirnya iapun mempercayai ucapan Sasuke.

Beberapa saat saja, Hinata tenggelam ke dalam pesona dan ketampanan pria di hadapannya. Memandangi keindahan salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu mengagumkan, membuatnya lupa bahwa pria itu tengah menunggu jawaban penting darinya. Sebuah jawaban yang akan memperbaiki semuanya. Hubungan mereka serta kehidupan mereka.

"Jadi apa yang kau temukan setelah lama menatapku, _Hime_? Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan pertanyaanku tadi dan malah menikmati wajah tampanku berlama-lama, hm?" Goda Sasuke menyeringai lebar setelah melihat perubahan sikap dan raut wajah Hinata yang gugup karena telah tertangkap basah.

"Bu-bukan begitu. A-aku hanya … Hanya…"

"Tak apa-apa." Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata. "Aku adalah milikmu, _Hime_. Wajahku…" Ia menarik tangan Hinata untuk menyentuh wajahnya. "Tubuhku, jiwaku, serta hatiku … Semuanya adalah milikmu. Jadi kau jangan pernah ragu." Kini ia membimbing tangan Hinata untuk menyentuh dadanya—menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang membuat debaran jantung gadis itu kian bertambah cepat saja.

"A-aku tak meragukanmu, Sasuke. A-aku percaya padamu." Ujar Hinata sungguh-sungguh meski tergagap. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu…" Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas dada bidang Sasuke. Mendekap tubuh hangatnya erat—mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya melalui tangisan. Namun kali ini bukanlah tangisan kepedihan, melainkan tangisan kebahagiaan.

"Akupun sangat mencintaimu, _Hime_." Balas Sasuke—menghujani kepala Hinata dengan kecupan kasih sayang. "Maaf, karena selama ini aku tak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu ketika melihat kedekatanku dengan Sakura." Lirihnya penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah mengerti." Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah tampan Sasuke. "Maaf jika aku terlalu egois karena ingin memonopolimu. Aku hanya ingin kau hanya melihatku saja. Aku—" Ucapannya kembali terpotong karena ciuman Sasuke.

"Aku justru bahagia. Dengan begitu aku tahu bahwa kau benar-benar menginginkan diriku." Ujar Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya—memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang membuat jantung Hinata kian berdebar.

"Te-tentu saja aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke." Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh arti seakan terhisap oleh keindahan sepasang onxy miliknya.

Senyum di wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi seringai nakal, berbisik parau nan menggoda: "Akupun sangat menginginkanmu, _Hime_. Jadi … Apakah aku bisa melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti kemarin?"

**GLUPH**

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Oh, tidak! Sepertinya ia telah salah bicara. Kini klatan mata Sasuke telah berubah penuh nafsu dan gairah. Seakan siap menerkam tubuhnya kapan saja.

"Ja-jangan salah dalam mengartikan ucapanku tadi, Sa-sasuke. Ma-maksudku adalah—" Untuk kesekian kalinya ucapan Hinata terhenti oleh bungkaman bibir Sasuke.

Pria itu melahap bibir mungil Hinata, melumat kasar dan tak sabaran. Kedua tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, menelusuri setiap bagian tubuh Sang Gadis yang telah pasrah menerima perlakuan pria yang dicintainya. Saling memejamkan mata, saling meluapkan perasaan melalui sentuhan diantara mereka. Menegaskan bahwa mereka memang saling menginginkan satu sama lain.

Mereka akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Memulai hubungan yang baru tanpa adanya pihak ketiga. Hanya ada kalian berdua. Mengukir kisah cinta yang penuh tawa bukan lagi air mata, penuh kenangan indah bukan lagi kesedihan atau kekecewaan.

Hari ini dan seterusnya. Hanya akan ada mereka berdua saja. Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka saling mencintai, saling mengingingkan, dan mereka tak membutuhkan atensi yang lain untuk melengkapi kehidupan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>x x x<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
